


Both Sides of The War.

by GlazedDounuts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Loyal Jongin, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedDounuts/pseuds/GlazedDounuts
Summary: Jongin did what he had to do, even if they call him a traitor from both sides of the war.“You’re one of them now.” His lover breathed out shakily.“Maybe I am. They say I’m a traitor. All I know is that I did what I had to do.”





	Both Sides of The War.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being stuck on writers block on my other works, so I wanted to use a prompt to ease me back into writing. 
> 
> So enjoy my messily written in a couple of hours wreck of an extravaganza.

Jongin knew they were coming, even before the chaos erupted. He knew he was the reason of this mass destruction. They would have died had he not agreed to the comprise. They live for another day as the doors to the jail are suspiciously left unattended for enough hours for them to escape the castle to freedom. All but one. All but one was missing from being behind locked bars like the rest of them. All but Jongin. He traded their lives for his. He compromised his whole being for theirs, so they can succeed in the revolution. 

“They’re in.” He mutters staring at the army of rebels breaking entry to the royal grounds from the casement, already beginning to hear rallying calls of mantra from the freedom fighters. 

Kim Jongin was part of the rebels since he was a child, since he saw his own parents get torn part from their embrace and shot in the head as he watched his own loving parents die before his eyes while he hid under the bed with tears streaming down his face. 

“And they will die.” The King replied indifferently from his throne, transfixed on Jongin’s practically exposed upper body from the silk pearl robe fabric pleat. “At my hands as you watch, so you have no reason to try to run anymore and you will be mine forever.” 

Kim Jongin along with a few of his members were close to death too many times to count, but that didn’t matter they did it for the cause. For freedom. For justice. For the innocent. 

“Aren’t I yours already?” Jongin turns away from the window, and gazes at the king calmly his head titled slightly, as the powdered sparkling minerals around his eyes glimmer brightly against the sunlight. “Haven’t I agreed? Haven’t I swore I will be yours till I take the last breath on this Earth if you spare them that day?” 

But Jongin saw something they didn’t, he saw how their plan had its faults. Had he explained his reasoning and the sacrifice he could make for the revolution, for the cause, he knew their leader wouldn’t allow it. So Jongin did what he had to do. In secrecy. 

The King patted his knees lightly, a silent command for Jongin to obey. “I don’t like to have possibilities that you won’t be mine any longer.” 

Among his comrades whom would disguise themselves as household servants of the royal castle and stick to the protocol of gathering information of people, places and items — Jongin began carrying out his own plan. 

Jongin slides on top of the King’s lap as his semi-exposed legs dangle with one hand placed around one side of the King’s face, rough fingers brushing his jawline. “Even if they won, they wouldn’t see me as one of their own anymore. I am not part of them, I do not belong there anymore.” 

He dressed more revealingly, or lack of appropriate staff clothing; in order to lure in the King himself. He began bump into the King more often, enter his private chambers without proper command from the head of the household. The more Jongin began spending time charming, almost bewitching the king, he spent less time at the revolution meetings and trainings.

“You belong right here, with me.” The King chuckles, unbothered by the screams getting closer, pulls Jongin into a hungry kiss. “You are mine to keep, mine to play, mine to kill if I get bored of you.” 

The King being deceptive himself caught on pretty quickly to Jongin’s trap, and decided he wouldn’t kill him if he belongs to the King. One more added to the collection of pretty accessories. Jongin asked for one thing, and he will be his no matter what the circumstance must be. His condition was that the King would leave the dungeon cells unattended once his members were caught, to not kill them. 

Jongin’s hand slides down to the latter’s body, resting temporarily around the King’s waist band. “I am yours till the day you take your last breath on this Earth.” 

The condition was met. Jongin did his duty, he did his sacrifice, because he knew the revolution would succeed after. He satisfied the King whenever he was ordered to, he did everything the King asked him to. He sold himself, to free his country. 

“My last breath on this Earth?” The King laughs, “hadn’t you said till your last—“ The King gasps at the immediate pain spreading like wildfire in his chest, he looks down and sees the plunged dagger imbedded in his heart, his own dagger. “You-you—“ 

Kim Jongin may have sold himself, but he will free himself too. Even if it meant he belongs to no one. Even if it meant he will live alone, and die alone. At least he will have some say in how his fate will play. 

(——)

“You are no ruler,” Jongin hisses stepping down the throne, staring coldly at the bloodied King with the dagger still gripped firmly in his palm. “You are supposed to lead the nation to prosperity and equity, but you have lead us to nothing but destruction and prejudice!” 

“You fool!” The King clutching his bleeding heart laughs humourlessly at his plaything. “Where are you going to run? My men will be after you for my vengeance, as will the rebels will kill you for your betrayal. You are a traitor to both sides of this war.” 

Jongin’s chest tightens, it’s a different type of sorrow when the words that float in his mind are spoken out loud by someone else. He glances at the dying ruler slumped against the gleaming throne and runs towards the open window. 

The rebels have entered, the castle is now at full attack and he needed to leave before they kill him too. 

Jongin’s eyes dart around the royal sovereign quarters; he could jump from one of the other windows, maybe hide inside of the hidden passages behind the King’s self portrait but he remembered how the rebels knew the route. 

“You can’t run away forever,” The King wheezes, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. “They will hunt you down, like a gazelle — an animal.” 

“Be quiet!” Jongin growls, he could pretend to be part of the villagers if he keeps himself low-key, and then leave the province. He glances at his attire and swears under his breath, as the King laughs breathlessly at him. “I said be quiet!” 

Jongin’s wearing the finest of white silk, with his upper torso barely covered but now it’s a deep burgundy spatters of blood staining the garment and his exposed skin. He won’t make it out of the castle alive looking like this. 

The shouts of freedom are getting closer and he needed to go. Jongin inches towards the main door of the chambers that leads to the castle hallways. Exposed like a deer waiting for it’s death. 

“You won’t make it out alive.” The King slurs, his eye semi-shut with his arms going limp. 

“Then so be it!” Jongin snaps, and he agrees silently with himself. At least he would have tried, his dignity and honour still somewhat intact or what is left of it. 

Kim Jongin pushes open the oak doors with a creak and the volume of the war cries are immensely louder he can see several figures run past him like a blur of colour and this was it. 

He too ran, like the wind, like lightening, like birds being freed from their cage. He swerved corners, and leaped staircases with no plan but one. To leave the castle ground alive. 

“J-Jongin?” 

He turns around, heart beating so loudly Jongin can hear it in his ears and feel it in his stomach. He sees his true beloved that he abandoned before feelings could be spoken, actions could be acted upon. Jongin promised himself he will tell his beloved when the revolution succeeds his affections for him. 

Oh Sehun stood tall, his camouflage attire torn slightly but it was still intact with black paint messily lined his worn-out face and a sword in one hand. 

Jongin stares and stares, words lodged in his throat unable to communicate immediately. 

“Are you going to kill me?” He murmurs softly, fully facing Sehun who lowers his sword.

Sehun cannot fathom or begin to understand why Jongin, his Jongin, would do such a thing as betrayal. Nobody from the rebellion thought he would be capable of this, especially Sehun. When he heard the news of Jongin officially switching sides of the battle he had been heartbroken. Still is. 

“You’re one of them now.” He breathed out shakily. 

Jongin didn’t expect it to hurt this much, but it does. He can’t stand the look of sorrow and devastation on Sehun. He reminded himself, he sacrificed everything for the cause, for justice. He reminded himself he is a good human being. 

“Maybe I am. They say I’m a traitor. All I know is that I did what I had to do.” 

Sehun shakes his head, unbothered by their surroundings. “But why Jongin? You fought for revolution since you were a child, well before me! I-I don’t understand how you could turn your back against your own family like this.” 

“I needed to do, what I needed to do.” Jongin repeats clearly, holding a fistful of bloodied silk to calm his beating heart from leaping out of his chest. “Junmyeon would have never agreed to this, he wouldn’t have let me do this. I knew it, so I had to do something.” 

“We could have solved it a different way, how can I even trust your words?” Sehun exclaims in anguish. 

Jongin’s lashes dampen but he doesn’t blink away the tears, instead he focuses on Sehun’s whole being, incase it will be the last time he sees him. “The plan had so many faults, Sehunnie…” 

“We needed to sacrifice someone for it to work, but I knew Junmyeon would never agree to such a suggestion. He wouldn’t put us in such a predicament with the King, like i had done to myself. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself.” Jongin glances at the blood-stained dagger in his hand, almost reliving the horrid moments he had endured with the king. “I didn’t want us to fail, it was out last chance.” 

“Why Jongin? we could have created a new plan that would not involve so many—“ Sehun was cut off hastily. 

“We didn’t have time!” Jongin snaps, his eyes narrowed in rage at the mere thought of his people suffering. “They were killing us off so quickly, we were running low on rations, you don’t need me to tell you the horrors we would encounter every single day to just survive till tomorrow.” 

“I…Jongin…” Sehun whimpered taking a step closer to him, but the latter takes to steps back. 

“You have every right to kill me,” He began, voice surprisingly steady. “I am a traitor; to both sides funnily enough.” Jongin’s smile is empty. “I do not have regrets in this life but one.” 

Sehun glares at Jongin heatedly. “Don’t you dare, we can explain to them your reasonings. They will understand all of them. Junmyeon, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae—“ 

“They may understand my lovely Sehunnie,” Jongin’s shoulders slump in exhaustion; they’re winning the war, finally. “But they will never trust me again.”

“Yes they can if you would just give yourself a chance—“ Sehun gets abruptly cut off, causing him to flinch by Jongin’s shouts. 

“No! No they will never! Both you and I know this.” 

They stare at each other as if time has ended, and it’s limitless with no concept to whom is in it or where it will go. They hear men approaching them, footsteps getting closer along with their murmurs. Jongin smiles warmly at his beloved, as Sehun stares back with tears brimming his orbs. 

“What is your one regret then?” Sehun whispers, almost afraid that Jongin will vanish if he spoke any louder. 

“That I have not told you how much I care for you and cherish you, that I wish I could have held you longer in my arms when I had the chance,” Jongin replies gently glancing behind Sehun’s shoulder seeing his rebel brothers running towards them. “I love you, Oh Sehun.” 

“Jongin.” Sehun blubbered, rushing towards the latter. “Please don’t do this.” 

Jongin’s fingers tighten around the dagger in his palm. “I do not belong anymore. I sacrificed myself and I bare the consequences. Do not feel grief for me, please, I do not want you to remember me sadly, but instead remember our joyful time together. Remember me happily, Sehun.” 

Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin, as his rebel brothers surround them in confusion and caution but the damage has already been done. Sehun feels the warm blood ooze out of Jongin’s dying body, as the dagger is planted by Jongin himself in his heart. 

“What is going on?” Baekhyun and the rest of the main team, dirtied and alarmed, stares at their fallen state on the ground. 

“Promise me to remember me happily,” Jongin croaks out, his body slowly going limp. 

Sehun softly kisses Jongin’s plush lips with tears streaming down his paint-stricken face, and nods instantly. “I promise, Jongin. I promise.” 

“Thank you.” Jongin breaths out shakily, his eyes sparkling and his smile genuine. “Be happy my love, you have so many days ahead to laugh, to smile, to enjoy, to live freely…”

“I love you Jongin.” Sehun confesses rocking his beloved, whispering sweet everythings in his ear until he longer is breathing. Until his body goes limp, his face goes wan, and his smile still intact while his eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Please leave comments, they are a writer's biggest source of motivation. ♡


End file.
